This disclosure relates to the treatment of pelvic discomfort related to pelvic pressure and pelvic organ prolapse (POP).
Pelvic pressure and pelvic pain are very common conditions that affect the majority of women. Women often have pelvic pressure and sometimes pain due to a myriad of reasons. It is even more common for women to have pelvic pressure related to their menstrual cycle. Most women experience pressure and sometimes pain before and during menstruation also known as dysmenorrhea. Moreover, pain related to ovulation, known as mittelschmerz pain, is experienced by the majority of women, some every menstrual cycle, and some intermittently. In terms of severity, the pain involved with the female cycle can range from mild pressure in the pelvic region to severe pain and nausea.
Some physical actions can also cause discomfort, such as excessive vaginal and anal intercourse or merely standing for a prolonged period of time.
Further, pelvic organ prolapse (POP) is a very common condition which occurs in about 50% of women who have had vaginal childbirth. POP mainly results from damage and the breakdown of support structures within the pelvis. Normally the pelvic organs are kept in place by muscle and connective tissue attachments, such as ligaments, but in pelvic organ prolapse these structures fail in their functions. This results in the uterus dropping down into the vagina and, in severe cases, outside the vagina. In a first-degree uterine prolapse, the uterus is only slightly lower than its normal position; most women are not aware of this other than the feeling of slight pressure in the pelvic region. A further drop creates a second-degree prolapse, which women usually notice. A third-degree prolapse occurs when the uterus drops low enough for the vagina to be completely filled, causing the cervix to reach the opening of the vagina.
Pelvic organ prolapse may arise for a variety of reasons, including accidental trauma, surgery such as a hysterectomy, weakening due to age or disease, work habits, intercourse, obesity, frequent constipation, pelvic organ tumors, or the like. However, it is most often linked to the strain and damage caused by vaginal child birth.
A range of symptoms are associated with pelvic organ prolapse, such as a feeling of pressure from the organs pressing against the vaginal wall, feeling very full in the lower abdomen, urinary incontinence or inability to empty the bladder completely, pain in the vagina, constipation, and incomplete or difficult bowel emptying.
Current treatment options range from medication that alleviate pain to dietary and lifestyle changes and exercises that strengthen the pelvic muscles. These options, however, are only effective for women with mild symptoms. In more severe cases, the use of a pessary device or even surgery is required.
There exists a need for alternative treatment options for pelvic related pressure, discomfort, and the side effects of pelvic organ prolapses. A preferred treatment option would remedy the condition in a safe, minimally invasive and effective manner; this treatment would reduce pain and other complications.